


Remembering Sunday

by winchesters_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Eventual Sabriel, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Character Death, Portective! Jo, Protective! Charlie, Protective! Dean Winchester, Protective! Gabe, Protective! Jo, big brother! Gabriel, eventual destiel, maybe eventual sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_impala/pseuds/winchesters_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Novaks had been one of the most dominant families in Lawrence, Kansas since before the Civil War..Until now. After the death of Chuck's wife, and his three sons, he turned to the drink. Which puts one of the two surviving sons in danger. After Castiel shows up at school one day, with bruises and a black eye, his friends decide to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story and I know my punctuation isn't the best but someone can help if they wanted too.  
> This chapter has some language and Child abuse which maybe triggering. Enjoy!

-Cas's POV-

 

"Castiel! Get your sorry ass down here!"

I groaned and rolled onto my side, checking my alarm clock. It's three in the morning, and I had a social studies test in a few hours that is almost twenty percent of my grade. I needed my sleep. So, what the hell could dad want now? Me being his punching bag? Me running down to the store with the fake id he had given me to get him more booze? 

"Castiel!!"

I sighed and got up from the sweet embrace of my bed and walked downstairs, possibly into the straights of hell. 

"What is so important that you need me at three in the morning?" 

"You giving me lip?"

"No, sir" 

I look at the ground, his tone had venom laced with it, lost of it.

"What do you need?"

I ducked just in time to avoid an empty alcohol bottle that was aimed for my head. 

"What do you think, you pathetic piece of shit!"

"Sorry, Sir"

"Michael and Lucifer would've been out of the door by now! and so would've been Balthazar! It's your fault they're dead you know! If you defended yourself against that kid they wouldn't be in the grave yard right now!"

"Maybe you could get yourself some of /your/ booze yourself? You have two legs-"

Suddenly I was pinned against the wall, my dad's alcohol laced breath spilling onto my face. 

"Get my booze!"

"No! You lazy son of a bitch!"

That's when the punching started. The first one was to my face. Great, that's gonna be a shiner. The second one was to my ribs, which was still sore from the last time I "Defied" his orders.  
They kept coming, and as far as I knew, he continued hitting me like his punching bag after I had passed out.


	2. Castiel

-Cas's POV-

"Hey, Blue eyes!"

I turn around, my hood up, secretly hoping that it's hiding my black eye. I see Charlie and Jo walking hand in hand behind me. 

"Where were you at the party yesterday?" 

I sighed. Jo had a band, and they were supposed to be playing at Naomi's party last night. Shit. 

"I- I wasn't there... Sorry"

Jo walked up to me, a curious look on her face. "You never have your hood up." She slowly reaches up to take it off. I don't stop her. Once it was off, she gasped. "Cas.. What happened?"

"It's nothing... I tripped. I'm a professional clutz you know." 

Jo rolled her eyes, "It's not nothing"

I begin to pull away and but I'm pulled back by Charlie. 

"Please, Cas. Tell us.." 

I contemplate my decisions. I could tell them, and risk my father and everyone else finding out. Or I won't tell them and they'll find out on their own. 

"Nothing... It's nothing.."

Charlie pulled me into a hug, and I let my emotional wall fall down. I started sobbing into her shoulder. 

"C-Charlie... You-you need to save me... Please...." 

Charlie pulled away and looked at me, "What do you mean?" 

My eyes widened and I ran into the school, ignoring them calling out to me. I couldn't believe I did that. The tears kept blurring my vision and I wiped them away as best as I could. I kept running. Hoping it would take me somewhere. Then, suddenly, I was laying on my back on the tile. 

"Cas?" 

I look up at my nickname. 

"Dean?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Cas's POV- 

My eyes widen slightly, Dean is here. He is actually here. He left a couple of months ago to go to another school across town with his girlfriend... Lisa Braeden? He didn't say goodbye or anything. Not to me.. Not even to Benny. After he left, the bullying got worse, They would follow me home and beat me up In the alley near my house. I actually thought about dropping out, but I couldn't do it. If I did, I'd be at the mercy of my father. 

"Dean?"

Dean smiled. God- was it good to see him smile again. His eyes were still the same sparkling green. 

"Hey, Cas"

He extended a hand and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up. 

"I- I thought you were going to another school with Lisa.."

Dean readjusted his backpack. 

"Yeah.. About that. She was cheating on me. I thought that I'd come back here and Sam will finally stay in the sane school for more than a year" 

"I'm sorry... But I'm glad you're back-" 

"Cas, what the hell happened to your face? Who did this to you? Was it metatron? Or Crowley?" 

"No, dean. They haven't bothered me since last month when Jo had her mom pull a shotgun on them at the diner" 

Dean smirked but it quickly faded. 

"Who did this then?" 

"Dean, it's nothing" 

"Don't 'Dean, it's 'Nothing' me, Cas. You're hurting. I can see it." 

I look at the ground as the final bell rang for class. I turn to leave as Dean grabs my shoulder. 

"Cas, c'mon... I don't like to see you hurting like that. Let someone help you for once, please..." 

I shake my head and dart to my math class, leaving dean behind. I was in for some interrogation at lunch.. I know that Charlie is going to tell dean when she finds him. I know she will. I can't skip lunch either, dean will start wandering around the school looking for me. I just- I want to tell them. I want to tell them so bad. But I can't. If the cops show up at the house my dad would get worse than he already is. I can't do it. I wish I could tell someone, if I had the opportunity I would have told dean right there in the hallway. Maybe I'll tell them at lunch. Maybe.


	4. Castiel

-Cas's POV- 

After fourth period, it was lunch time. I'm excited to be out of class, but extremely scared to face my friends. I walk to the table silently and sit in my usual place next to Jo. 

"Hey, Cas?" 

Here it comes. The whirlwind of questions. 

"Yes,Charlie?"

"Don't play dumb. Something is wrong." 

"I don't know what you're trying to say" 

"Is Crowley bothering you again?" 

"No-" 

"Metatron?" 

"No, Charlie" 

I look up at them. They're all watching me like hawks. Waiting for my next move. 

"Then what is your problem? I haven't seen you in months and you are no where near the same person I remember" Dean said bluntly. 

"You guys won't understand-"

"Like hell we won't! Listen, cas. You're our friend. We're worried about you."

I looked at Dean, his green eyes are filled with worry. 

"We just want to help you, Cas..." 

"You're scaring us...." 

I look at them, nearing my breaking point. 

"Fine! You wanna fucking know?! My dad is an abusive bastard! Ever since the crash, he's blamed me! It's true! I don't even understand why you guys like me!" 

I look at them, shaking. They were all taken away by my outburst. 

"I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry..."

Before I knew it I was engulfed in a huge group hug. 

"We're so sorry this is happening to you... We'll get you out of this... We promise..."


End file.
